That Passionate Kiss
by Sirius and Fred Live On
Summary: A oneshot about how one kiss can change your life forever. Ron and Hermione finally get together. Very short, but sweet and fluffy. Tabitha


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K. Rolling characters.

That Passionate Kiss

Underneath the Moonlight

It was midnight and Ronald Weasley laid in the grass with his legs bent and his knees pointing to the sky. His red hair was messy as always and his green eyes were staring up at the stars. He couldn't help but think about her. Her beautiful eyes, her perfect waves and those lushes lips. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, but he knew that would never happen.

He sat up and looked around to see if anyone was watching. No one was in site. He slowly lifted his shirt over his head and dropped it beside his feet. He then slipped off his jeans and threw them on top of his shirt, revealing his bright green boxers to the starry sky. He tip-toed into the water and shivers crawled up his spine.

He dunked his head into the water to make his dry hair silky. As he popped his head out of the water he saw the girl and she was looking at him. He was surprised to see her out so late. Why was she here?

"It's a nice April night, isn't it?" she began. Her eyes glimmered from the stars. He smiled.

"Yeah…" he said, taking his hair out of her eyes. "What are you going here Hermione?" She smiled, brushing her foot across the grass.

"Just taking a little walk," she lied.

"At eleven?" he asked with a grin on his face. Hermione laughed. She kicked off her flip-flops and took off her sweater. She was wearing her uniform quilt and a beige spaghetti strap shirt.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

Ron gulped, "No…" He couldn't help but watch her as she undressed herself revealing a black lased bra and matching underwear. She dove into the lake and swam up to him. Ron curled his toes, digging them into the warm, wet sand. They both stood there, not knowing what to talk about. Ron had the urge to bust a move, but he was just too nervous. Hermione, however, was waiting for him to make the first move. She grew very impatient.

"So…" she brushed her fingers through his wet hair. "Your hair is a lot darker and smoother when it's wet." She slid her soft hand down his chest and into his hand. Ron's lip twitched as she did this.

"Uh-huh…" he spat out. Ron smack himself inside. He began to think, "_You're alone with the girl you've liked for a very long time and all you can say is 'uh-huh'? Pull yourself together Weasley!" _He brought her hand back up to his chest. He held it there as he looked into her eyes. The twilight in those eyes, he could not wait any longer. He swooped her into his arms, locking his lips with hers. He passionately kissed her in the moonlight and the only thing that existed was her.

The next night Hermione Granger couldn't help but think about him. She sat quietly on the couch in the common room. She just stared at the fire, watching the sparks spit everywhere. She held a cup of butter beer in her hand and sipped it carefully and slowly.

She couldn't sleep. Everyone was sleeping and all she could do was think about him. This was going to change everything. Their friendship and their lives. She placed her cup beside her on the side table and stood up. She turned around and was surprised to see him standing there.

Ron smiled and took her hand greeting her, "Hello Hermione." She smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Hi Ron… Why are you up?" she asked. Ron sat down on the couch. She sat down beside of him.

"Couldn't sleep. I was thinking of you," he answered, wrapping his arm around her. She liked how he was so honest. As Ron brought Hermione closer to him his face and ears turned burnt red. She giggled, brushing her fingers through his messy hair.

Ron cupped her face and kissed her. She kissed him also, bringing her hands to his lower back. She leaned in farther, putting all her weight on him. He bent back, leaning against the couch's arm. She placed her right fingers on his checks and rubbed them slowly. Ron broke away and looked into her eyes. He saw the image of the fire in her eyes.

He sat up properly and hid something behind his back. Hermione was very curious and smiled waiting to see what he had. "Hermione, I want to ask you something." He pulled out a box from behind his back. Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears. He continued, "This is a promise ring. Hermione I've loved you forever and now we can finally be together. I know things are going to change, but without you… I don't know what I would do." Hermione took the ring and slipped it on her finger. He kissed him more as the moonlight shined through the window, making a spot light for both Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

REVIEW!


End file.
